The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy
by Spyro01
Summary: It has been one year since the destruction of Malefore. Now that he is gone Spyro and the gang plan to go on vacation. But little do they know their home will never be the same when they return. R&R Eragon/Spyro crossover
1. Prologue A Much Needed Vacation

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Prologue- A Much Needed Vacation

It was a peaceful day in the Dragon Realms when Hunter shows up to speak to Spyro and Cynder. At first he can't find them but he sees Flame and asks him where they are.

"I'm not really sure where they are Hunter but the last time I saw them they were down by the beach." said Flame

"Thank you for telling me Flame" Hunter replies

And so Hunter walks to the beach to see if Spyro and Cynder are down there. And when he gets there he sees them out in the water swimming. Remembering what he was taught by the Order of the Straight Arrow he waits until they are done and says in the draconian language

"_Atra esterní ono thelduin _Spyro and Cynder."

Spyro and Cynder noticing how Hunter had honored them by starting the greeting each added the next line separately

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr _Hunter." replies Spyro

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_ Hunter." replies Cynder

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way Hunter, what brings you here?" asks Spyro

"The reason I am here Spyro is because the Order has received report from the members that we sent to the Sorcerer's castle. The report consisted of nothing of importance except for the fact that the people we sent found a book."

"What kind of book?"

"The book which I have with me was in draconian. If you would like I can show it to you."

"Yes please." both Spyro and Cynder say at the same time.

Hunter reaches into his pack and removes a book that is gold with black writing that says _Liduen-Kvaedhi_ in draconian. Spyro and Cynder seeing this stare with open mouth astonishment.

"No one has been able to read this book because it won't open for anybody except a dragon as it says 'No one but the dragon destined to save the realms may open this book.' The only dragon I know who is destined to save the realms was you Spyro which you did about a year ago when you destroyed Malefore."

"Well let's see if it will open for me. Hand me the book Hunter."

Hunter then hands the book to Spyro. Spyro then says in draconian

"_I'm Spyro savior of the Dragon Realms._" after Spyro says this, the book opens to reveal a vast amount of words, spells, and phrases in the draconian language.

"Whoa Spyro we need to show the others this."

"Yes Cynder they need to see this. We should show them right away. Thank you Hunter for bringing us this book."

So Hunter leaves and Spyro and Cynder return to the others who have return to the Dragon Temple since the hatchlings classes are over.

"Spyro this book is just amazing. How come we didn't see this book when we were at the Sorcerer's castle when went there to go to the human realms to save Ember?" asks Flame

"I'm not sure Flame but I do know one thing it is very important that we keep this book from becoming common knowledge because it also has spells in here like this one watch."

Spyro opens the book and lifts his right forepaw and says '_Brisingr_' and a fireball shoots out of his hand.

"Holy shit Spyro that was wicked." says Ash

"That was awesome dude." remarks Nero

"What else is in that book Spyro?" asks Psy

"This book has all kinds of stuff in it. Some of it is just words others are phrases." replies Spyro

After everybody got done asking questions and trying out the various spells the group realizes how late it is and go to their respective rooms Spyro goes with Cynder, Flame goes with Snow, Lea and Silro go together, while Ash, Nero, and Psy go to their own separate rooms. Later in the dead of night Spyro asks Cynder a question

"Cynder do you know what would be nice about right now?"

"What?"

"We should go on a vacation. All of us me, you, Flame, Snow, Ash, Nero, Silro, Lea, and Psy just the nine of us. We can go to the Human Realms. No one can bother us as long as we stay near Austin's house."

"That is a great idea. We really need one. Now let's get some sleep."

"Yes lets go to sleep its been a long day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it Commander?" asks a the mysterious figure standing in front of a desk reading an exact replica of the _Liduen-Kvaedhi_

"We have just received word that the dragons have got a book that the Order gave them. The book has spells and other stuff in it from the draconian language." replies the ape who is only known as Commander

"This is not good news Commander." says the mysterious figure

"No it is not but we have also received word that they plan to go to the Human Realms for a much needed vacation." replies the Commander

"That is good news. It also allows me to go and forward my plans for the Dragon Realms. You have done well Commander. You are dismissed." says the mysterious figure

"Thank you sir." and with that the Commander leaves

Off in the direction towards Mount Malefore the mysterious figure walks to a window and looks in the direction of the Dragon Temple where Spyro and the others are preparing to leave to go on their vacation to the Human Realms

"Have fun while you can Spyro for when you come back your land will be different and the first part of my plan for revenge will be complete for you can not go unpunished for what you did to my father. For I am _Starkiller_ son of Malefore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you guys ready yet?" asks Spyro

"Almost." reply Ash, Nero, Silro, Lea, and Psy all at the same time

"Well hurry up. We should already be at the Professor's getting our realm travelers." says Snow

"We're done now."

"About time." says Flame

"No kidding Flame." remarks Cynder

After the gang has everything ready they all fly to the Professor's Lab to get their realm travelers to go to the Human Realms

"Here are your devices try not to lose them."

"Don't worry so much Professor. When have we ever lost anything?" replies Ash

"Oh never mind. Just go and have fun."

"No need to worry there. We plan to have fun because this is a much needed vacation."

"Bye guys." says the Professor

"Bye Professor." they all say

Now that Spyro and the gang have their realm travelers they activate them and go to the Human Realms to where Austin's house is and stay there for a while having fun. But little do they know that when they go back the Dragon Realms is not going to be the same again.

**So there you have it my first and possibly long awaited chapter. I know that it's pretty long but I had to give you the general idea for the upcoming events. R & R please for any praise or criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 1 Derrick and Black September

**The Legend of Spyro: A New Enemy**

Chapter 1- Derrick and Black September

It has been three years since Derrick left Black September. Derrick had originally left when he found out that Austin had destroyed them. And now Serevus and Crozier were looking for him. And to make matters worse they found out that Derrick was related to Austin and they fear that he will be their undoing like Austin was.

"_Man I can't believe this. I didn't do anything wrong when I was in the army. I was a loyal soldier like everyone else and now Crozier wants me dead because of my brother Austin. If I ever see my brother again I will beat the shit out of him or if I see those two dragons at all I will hurt them as well. But I need to be careful as to how I approach them because Jessica said that they are extremely dangerous." _ Derrick said to himself in a low voice so as not to alert the small group of Black September soldiers outside of the cave he was hiding in

"Captain, come in." one of the soldiers said

"This is Serevus, go ahead."

"Captain its all clear. We haven't seen hide nor hair as to where Derrick ran off to. He could be anywhere and without footprints or clues we may never find him." the man said

"This is not good Lieutenant. We can not allow him to reach Spyro and the other dragon Flame. He knows to much that will allow those two to finally put an end to our operations. Serevus out."

"Well that could have been a lot worse. I mean at least General Crozier didn't show up." the Lieutenant said to his fellow Hunters

"You got that right Lieutenant." A young corporal said

"Well there is nothing left here for us to do. Let's head home buys." the Lieutenant said much to the small group of Hunters' relief

In a blinding flash of light the Hunters were gone. Derrick waited in the cave for another half hour before venturing out to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that the Hunters were gone he left the cave in search of his brother's house which is within the general area of the cave where he was hiding. But little did he know that where he is heading the very two dragons that he wants to hurt badly are at Austin's house as well as five others and what even little does he know is that his brother Austin is dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time that Derrick is hiding from Black September Spyro and the group, are hanging out at Austin's house. Since Cynder, Ash, Nero, Silro, Lea, and Psy have never been to the Human Realms before the first couple of days that they were on vacation Spyro, Flame, and Snow had to explain the six dragons how everything worked in the Human Realms much to there annoyance of Spyro who had been to the Realms three different times. But he got over it fairly quickly because he remembered doing the exact same thing to Austin when he first came to the human Realms when he tested a portal for the Professor.

"Now this is a vacation." Silro said

"Yea it is, ain't it?" Lea asked

"This is better than Dragon Shores, eh Spyro?" teased Flame

"Not hardly Flame. I like going to Dragon Shores. It is quite fun there if no one is trying to kill or capture you." Spyro replied

"Yea, but the good thing is though we don't have to worry about Black September this time." Snow said

"That's true Snow. But if it wasn't for Black September we wouldn't have gotten hooked up remember." Flame said

"How could I forget that night. That was the night I ended up in the hospital from being hit by a grenade. If I wasn't for those doctors I would probably be dead from lead poisoning." Snow replied

While the others were swapping memories Spyro and Cynder sneak out the door to go and explore the surrounding area much to Cynder's enjoyment for she still couldn't believe that the humans could be so destructive yet be still be able to have a small amount of love in their hearts to enjoy the beauty of the forest. But while they are out they here a weird noise that Spyro is able to identify at once.

"Cynder do you hear that? It sounds like a…. truck." Spyro said

"What's a truck Spyro?" Cynder asked

"A truck is a type of vehicle that the humans use to get from one place to another fairly quickly." Spyro replied

"Is it bad that one of them is heading this way?"

"It all depends on whose driving it. But what I find odd though is that only us, Austin, and Black September knew where this place is. Since Austin's dead and Black September is destroyed it could be that it's a couple of hunters looking to bag some deer. But either way we have to get back to the others and warn them." Spyro said

Sensing the urgency in Spyro's voice Cynder unfolds her wings and takes to the air closely followed by Spyro. Little does Spyro know that one other person knew where Austin's house was and he is on his way there now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time that Spyro and Cynder are taking to the air Derrick is on his way to his brother's house. Having 'borrowed' a pick-up from someone Derrick is certain that he will be at Austin's by night fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys we have a problem." Cynder said

"And what might that be?" Psy asked

"Someone is coming here. And the way the vehicle was moving they could be at anytime between now and night fall. So we need to prepare for whoever is coming. Whether they be friendly or hostile. Got it." Spyro said to the dragons gathered inside the living room of Austin's house

"But what do we need to do?" asked Ash

"Well we need to trash the place to make it look like it was raided and turn all of the lights out. This way we have the element of surprise on our side for whoever shows up. But other than that get creative." Spyro said

"Ash I'm warning you NO bombs." Cynder added much to Ash's dismay

"All right lets get started then." Flame said

While Spyro and the others go about the business to make Austin's house look trashed and to set booby traps Derrick is only a half mile away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Excellent I'm almost there._ Thought Derrick

With only about five more minutes of driving through woods Derrick is extremely glad to be out of them. For he has been in them for over four hours trying to put as much distance between him and Black September which are still following him all over the country.

_Hopefully when I get to my brother's house I will be free from Black September for awhile._

**So there you have it chapter one. All OCs belong to their respective owners for I only own Derrick, the Hunters, the Lieutenant, and the corporal. R & R please. Any criticism is welcome as well as praise. depending on how much time i have will also depend on how quickly i will get more chapters out for i have finals next week.  
**


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Chapter 2-The Meeting

"Ash quit making so much noise." Spyro yelled

Ash was digging through the bag he brought with him was making enough noise to wake the dead as well as give away their position. But little did the others know Ash had secretly brought their guns with him.

"Ah ha." Ash said happily while pulling out what look liked another bag from his duffel

"What are you so happy about?" Flame asked

"This is what I'm so happy about. Here catch." Ash said as he proceeded to toss the guns to their respective owners. "You guys had better hurry and load those guns because we have approximately two minutes until whoever's coming is here."

While Spyro and the gang are loading their weapons Derrick shows up. The first thing Spyro does when he sees Derrick is think that Austin came back from the dead.

"Guys look its Austin." Silro said

"No it's not Silro. Austin's dead remember." Lea replied

"But if it ain't Austin then who is it?" Cynder asked

"I don't know Cynder." Spyro replied

"Quick everyone here he comes." Snow stated

As Spyro and the gang rush to hide, Derrick is only a few feet from the door. As Derrick opens the door and turns on the light he sees that his brother's house has been ransacked and demolished.

"Oh my god! I can't believe someone destroyed my brother's house. If it was Black September this will be one more thing they will pay for when I get strong enough to destroy them for good. Wait." Derrick said upon closer inspection of the claw marks everywhere "This wasn't the work of Black September. They don't leave claw marks everywhere when they touch stuff. If what my brother said was correct then these claw marks were left by dragons. But what would dragons be doing here they're not from this realm." As Derrick said this the very dragons that left those marks were sneaking up behind him at that very moment

"Don't move a muscle." Spyro said pointing the gun at Derrick

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Derrick asked Spyro

"You don't ask the questions human only I do." Spyro replied

"Now who are you and what do you want?" Spyro asked

"My name is Derrick and I'm Austin's younger brother as to what I want, I want revenge for what you, the red and white dragon done to my life." Derrick said

"We didn't do anything to you Derrick." Flame replied

"Yes you did. You ruined my life when you the purple one and the white one came to my world."

"We didn't come to your world on purpose Derrick. We were forced to come after Black September kidnapped Ember." Snow replied

"What are you dragons talking about?" Derrick asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice at being clueless

"First of all _Human _we have names so stop calling us _dragon _or_ dragons_ and second we don't know who you are so why should we trust you." Spyro said with some anger in his voice at being referred to like a common beast

"I wouldn't refer to you as dragon if you would tell me your names." Derrick spat

"Fine I will tell you our names. I'm Spyro; this is Cynder, that's Flame, Snow, Ash, Nero, Silro, Lea, and Psy. Now who are you?" Spyro said

"I told you who I was I'm Derrick."

"Not enough info bub." Nero said

"Psy try and see if he's telling the truth." Silro said

"Okay I'll try." Psy replied

Moving to stand in front off Derrick, Psy locks eye contact with him and places his claws on the side of his head. Using the technique that the Chronicler had taught him all those years ago Psy was able to gleam enough information to prove that what Derrick said was the truth as well as some things Derrick was hiding.

"He's who he says he is Spyro. But there is a lot of stuff that Derrick is refusing to tell us." Psy said

"Can you tell us what he is hiding Psy?" Lea asked

"I can but I don't know how you will handle what I have to tell you without probably killing Derrick."

"There is nothing that could surprise us at the moment Psy. So please tell us what you have to." Cynder stated

"Okay I'll tell you."

As Psy proceeded to tell the others what he had seen in Derrick's past, Derrick slowly started to grow uneasy.

"From what I could see Derrick was at his parent's house when Austin had gone there under orders to kill them. At that point Derrick didn't know Austin was his brother. Then Austin showed up and taught Derrick everything that he knows. After Austin "disappeared" Derrick joined the Army of the Sun. From there he was used as a test subject for the Collosus experiment. Derrick was the third successful recipient of the test. But now Black September is hunting him down." Psy said much to the horror of Spyro, Flame, and Snow

"That's not possible Black September has been destroyed. We destroyed them at their HQ in Asia. There is now way in hell that they survived that." Flame said

"But why is Black September hunting you Derrick?" Snow asked

"There after me because I'm Austin's brother." Derrick replied

"It sucks to be you at the moment." Ash said

At that moment Derrick launches at Spyro knocking him to the ground pinning him there. As the others rush in to help Spyro tells them:

"Stay out of this guys this is between me and Derrick."

"Damn right it is. You owe me for what you did to my life."

As Derrick said this Spyro uses his strength to throw Derrick of him. After Spyro and Derrick recover they start to dish out powerful blows to one another trying to gain an advantage over the other. But seeing as neither one of them was going to yield ground; they just continued to trade blows until derrick rushed Spyro. Spyro seeing what Derrick was doing said:

"That's not going to work again Derrick."

As Derrick got closure Spyro hit him square in the gut with enough force to stop Derrick in his tracks. While Derrick was on the ground Spyro hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Now that was pathetic Derrick. When you wake up we shall see if you have any more thoughts about fighting me again." Spyro said

**So there you have another chapter. Sorry it took so long to make but I had no access to a computer where I can use my flash drive. All OCs belong to there respective owners I only own Derrick. R&R please because this was my first fight scene.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Forming of Alagaësia

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Chapter 3- The Forming of Alagaësia

"Commander you need to gather our strongest spell casters." Starkiller said to the ape standing in front of him

"Yes sir." the Commander replied much to his dismay

"Why do you sound displeased Commander?" Starkiller asked

"Well sir, I really don't trust the spell casters."

"I know you don't for I can see it in your mind. But you need to bring them here Commander so we can move ahead with the first part of the plan. Make sure you bring our strongest mages."

"Yes sir."

"Good dismissed."

"Thank you sir." the Commander said with relief

"Hmm. I have to watch him closely." Starkiller muttered to himself

After the Commander left, Starkiller proceeded to gather the necessary equipment to begin the spell. Since this spell is so complicated, it requires at least 15 of the strongest mages as well as the caster to use it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while

"I can't believe Starkiller is making me fetch his pet magicians. As powerful as Starkiller is, he should be able to order them to come to him without having someone to do it for him. Uh, I hate this." the Commander complained

As the Commander made his rounds through Starkiller's castle, he quickly found the found the 15 mages that he was ordered to find. After he found them he just as quickly led them back to Starkiller.

"Here are the mages you wanted Starkiller." the Commander said

"Thank you for bringing them to me Commander. You are dismissed." Starkiller replied

"Thank you sir." the Commander said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that Starkiller had his 15 mages and the necessary equipment, he began to start on the spell.

"Now that we are gathered here, we can begin phase one of our plan for revenge. You all know the spell for I gave it to you several weeks ago to memorize. This spell if it is not done correctly will destroy everyone in this room, and maybe everyone in the world. Which we don't want at all." Starkiller told the assembled mages

After Starkiller said this, they all got into position to perform the spell. All 15 ape mages and Starkiller joined hands and began to chant in the draconian language:

"_Change this land and all who live here, and speed up time to the point where there is a rebellion against an evil empire. Create humans, elves, and dwarves out of the earth and rock, and give these species intelligence as well as there own languages. For the humans and elves there will be a select few who will have a very high honor to be known as Dragon Riders. The dragons of this new age will not be able to talk but communicate with their minds, and they will only have control over magic at times when it calls for it. Only the elves will have control over magic, and a few humans who are taught the art of spell casting, as well as those humans boded with a dragon."_

After the spell was completed, Starkiller and the mages collapsed form exhaustion. Since the spell was so powerful it had almost killed Starkiller and the mages, because of the mass amount of energy it took to cast it. Summoning what little bit of strength he had, he called for the Commander to bring them something to eat.

"Master how will we know if the spell worked or not?" one of the mages asked

"We will know in about a week." Starkiller replied

**This chapter is pretty short but now everyone knows when and where the forming of ****Alagaësia took place. I own all OCs in this chapter from Starkiller to the mages.**


	5. Chapter 4 Flashbacks Part 1

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Chapter 4- Flashbacks Part 1

After Spyro knocked Derrick out, he and the others went to bed. As Spyro was asleep he was troubled with memories from when he had come to the Human Realms for the first time.

_In the realm of the dragons, the easiest way to travel between realms is through portals, they could take you anywhere you desired, so long as that realm had a portal. Spyro, a curious and sometimes reckless young dragon who already made a name for himself, having saved the dragon realms many times over. He had used the portals to complete the various quests the elders seemed to love sending him on._

'Why do I have to go and save stuff from evil when all they do is sit in the dojo and wait for me to get back?' _Spyro thought as he aimlessly wandered down to dragon village. He then spotted ember on his way in to town._

_"Hi Spyro!" she said smiling_

_"Hey ember." he said, much less cheer in his voice than normal._

_"What's wrong?" she asked_

_"I keep wondering why the elders send me on random quests while all they do is sit around while I risk my neck." he responded._

_"Don't let that get you down Spyro, come on, my dad just got 3 fresh sheep and I know my family can't eat it all." she said, trying to cheer him up._

_He normally would jump on the chance for free food, especially if he didn't have to kill it, but in a very un-Spyro fashion, he declined._

_"Maybe for dinner." he said as he walked on, alone in his thoughts, he knew he liked her, but just as a friend, he still had no desire for a mate as he was still too young to feel that way about females._

_His wandering soon brought him to the professor's lab._

_"Spyro! How good to see you!" the mole said as he approached. "Have a look at my latest invention,_

_It's an inter-realm portal activator or IRPA as I like to call it."_

_"Looks cool professor, what's it do?" asked Spyro as he examined the circular machine with many multicolored wires leading from it._

_"It allows travel to worlds using a temporary portal created by the vortex generator."_

_"So how is it different from the other portals?"_

_"Glad you asked! It can create portals to worlds that have none!" said the Prof. barely containing his excitement._

_"Does it work?" Spyro asked_

_"I don't know Spyro, I haven't met anyone brave enough to test the IRPA." his happiness fading slightly._

_"I'll test it professor." Spyro said. The elders warned him about careless portal travel,_

_But after all he has done for them; he thought he deserved to make his own decisions. He was, after all, the savior of the realms and the scourge of all evil._

_"Really!?" the professor shouted, his happiness now at its peak._

_"Ok just stand here while I activate it."_

_The machine made a loud humming noise as it came to life, and a portal materialized before Spyro's very eyes._

_"Now lets pick a realm, ill try to pick the safest realm incase you encounter any native life."_

_'_Nice' _Spyro thought sarcastically._

_"Hmmmm...Ah here we are! Realm X34J!"_

_The computer screen displayed its info._

_Planet-earth_

_Category-terrestrial_

_Stars-1_

_Moons-1_

_Dominate species-Human_

_"Ahh, humans have no claws, wings or bodily weapons of any kind, they are harmless." explained the professor._

_"Well then I guess I'm ready." Spyro said, still nervous about testing an untested experiment._

_The last time he tested the professor's experiments, he lost all feeling in his upper body for 3 days._

_"Ok Spyro, go ahead, and step in."_

_"Are you sure it's safe?"_

_"Trust me" said the professor_

'Famous last words'_ thought Spyro. As he entered the portal and disappeared. It was only then that the Prof. scrolled down the display to reveal a box of script flashing:_

_WARNING, HUMANS HAVE NO PHYSICAL DEFENSE, BUT HAVE THE ABILITY TO BUILD AND DESIGN ALMOST ANYTHING. POSSES MANY WEAPONS AND CONSTANTLY GO TO WAR WITH ONE ANOTHER. THEIR MOST DESTRUCTIVE WEAPON IS HYDROGEN FUSION BOMBS. THE MOST POWERFUL NATIONS COULD DESTROY THE PLANET WITH THEM 3 TIMES OVER. TRAVEL RATING- EXTREME DANGER, AVOID IF AT ALL POSSIBLE._

_"Oh dear, the elders aren't going to like this." the Prof. said as he left his lab to tell the elders about his little 'experiment'._

_Spyro felt as though he was flying at the speed of light, through a multi-colored tunnel that seemed infinite, but at last, he saw a light, and was thrown through it. He hit the ground with a thud and blacked out._

_As dawn broke on earth, a 17 year old boy, named Austin, awoke from his slumber. He stumbled out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his SKS, (Chinese made assault weapon similar in appearance to an ak47) and set out into the 80 acre woodland surrounding his house._

_He walked down a trail he had walked many times before, but this time would be different._

_He approached his favorite spot in the forest to relax, but saw a blinding flash followed by a purple blur. His curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what apparently had fallen from the sky._

_As he looked into the bushes he couldn't believe his eyes._

_"A dragon?" he said to himself, staring at it in disbelief._

"Ah!" Spyro yelled as he woke with a start, and in the process he accidentally woke up Cynder.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked with concern.

"I'm not sure it's like I'm reliving my past experiences." He stated

"Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure. I never had this problem until now."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Spyro. Let's go back to sleep."

"Sure Cynder."

**This is my first flashback chapter. So R&R and let me know how I did. I don't own any of the OCs in this chapter except Derrick. even though he is only mentioned and don't play a significant role in this chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 The Return Home

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Chapter 5- The Return Home

The next day when Spyro woke up, he was worried about what the flashback meant. He was very careful not to mention it though. But something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Snow asked:

"What's wrong Spyro?"

Spyro thinking fast said:

"Nothing's wrong Snow. I'm okay."

Snow did not seem satisfied but did not press the issue, for it isn't her business it's a problem for Spyro and Cynder to work out.

_Oh well, it's not my problem so I'll just drop the subject._ thought Snow

"Hey Spyro," Ash said "when are we going home?"

"Well, we can leave today." replied Spyro

"Sweet." stated Nero

"But what about Derrick?" asked Flame

Having forgotten all about Derrick lying bound on the floor, Spyro suddenly remembered that they had a huge problem to deal with.

_Great what are we going to do with Derrick? _Spyro thought

"Well we could leave him here." said Silro

"Can't do that Silro, it's to risky to leave him here." stated Nero

"But what are we going to do with him?" asked Lea

"We could shoot him." suggested Ash

"No, that would be a huge mistake Ash." replied Cynder

"Then we have to take him with us don't we Spyro?" asked Psy

"Yeah I guess we have to." Spyro said rather reluctantly

After this was said the others groaned. They did this because they didn't want to put up with someone who just tried to kill Spyro the previous day.

"I don't know what you're groaning for, because I don't like it either but we have no choice. If we leave him here he puts us at risk of being noticed. But if we take him with us we can keep an eye on him, so this way if what he said was true about Black September being after him, we won't have to worry about it. And I know that you don't want to deal with them." stated Spyro

"Why not Spyro?" asked Lea

"Well let's put it this way. Black September is an evil terrorist group that once controlled this realm." replied Flame

While this exchange was going on, Spyro suddenly lost conscience and collapsed on the floor. While he was out cold he had another one of those strange flashbacks:

_As Austin stared in disbelief, he said to himself_

_"This is by a wide margin, the least likely thing I thought would happen today."_

A dragon falling out of nowhere _he thought,_ definitely on my top 10 random events list.

_As the small purple dragon began to stir, Austin jumped back with his SKS drawn off his back and pointed it at Spyro. As he awoke Spyro said_

_"Aww my head, what happened?"_

_Austin was completely surprised by this and said still in disbelief_

_"You can talk?"_

_Spyro quickly turned and saw the human, and growled_

_"Yea, who are you?"_

I've got to be dreaming _Austin thought._

_"Austin, who and what are you?" he asked, gun still drawn in Spyro's direction_

_"I'm Spyro, defender of the dragon realms, and scourge of evil." Spyro said rather_ _proudly._

_Upon hearing this, Austin couldn't help but lower his weapon and laugh._

_"How is that funny?" Spyro asked, slight anger in his voice._

_"I thought dragons were supposed to be huge, flying, fire breathing killers."_

_"I'm only 14, dragons don't grow until they are at least 16, and my wings are still too small to fly, but I can breath fire." Spyro said as he let smoke out of his nostrils for dramatic effect_

_"So if you don't mind, can you tell me how you magically fell from the sky?"_

_"Sorry, I can't even remember." replied Spyro._

_"Well where are you from?" Austin asked, his gun now completely restored to its traveling position on his back_

_"I'm an artisan dragon from Avalar."_

_"Oh"_

No idea what any of that means _Austin though_.

_"Where do you live?" Spyro asked_

_"Just down this trail, you can live with me, unless you just like it outside..."_

_"I'll go with you." he answered as the young man and dragon set off to his house._

_"So how big is your cave?" Spyro asked_

_"Humans don't live in caves Spyro; they live in houses, mainly."_

_"What's a house?"_

_"I'll show you when we get there." as they walked, Spyro examined his new human friend more closely,_

No scales, no fur, no tail or physical defense of any kind, how are these creatures the dominate species? Are there no other fierce animals on this planet? _he thought to himself._

_When they reached his house, Spyro stopped in awe._

_"Did you build this?" he asked in disbelief._

_"Not me, I paid people to do it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't know how to build a house." Austin said, patiently answering the young dragon's flurry of questions._

_"Oh, but what does 'paid' mean?" Spyro asked_

_"To give someone something in exchange for a service or item."_

_'Straight out of the economics book' Austin thought to himself as they entered the house._

_"Don't mind Jack, he doesn't bite."_

_The dog was slightly bigger than Spyro, and it began to growl at him, and Spyro growled back_

_"Back off dog!" Spyro hissed, his small fangs now barred._

_"Jack no!" and with that, the dog stopped growling and lay down in the corner._

_"He can't talk back Spyro; humans are the only things that can speak on this planet."_

_"oh." he said almost sounding disappointed_

_Austin then turned on the T.V._

_"What is that thing?" Spyro asked as he cautiously approached it, sniffing the air around it and touching it._

_"It's called a television or TV; people broadcast signals to it, which is what's on the screen."_

_"Oh"_ that made no sense _Spyro thought_

_"You can pick what you want to see with this" as he tossed Spyro the remote._

_"Just push the up and down buttons to change the channel."_

_As Austin searched for something to eat, Spyro had stopped on the history channel._

_"Who is this 'Hitler' guy?" Spyro asked._

_"He was an evil man who threw my whole world into war in 1938. He was beaten, but not before he killed 6 million innocent people."_

_It took Spyro a moment to register such a number._

_"Six...million?" he said hesitantly_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he didn't like them."_

_Austin's blunt answer was quite shocking to Spyro_

_"How can someone kill that many people just because he doesn't like them?"_

_"That's the million dollar question Spyro." Austin said with an air of sadness in his voice._

_"Humans are naturally aggressive, some just more than others, but most humans have evolved enough to control their hardwired instincts."_

_Spyro took a moment and thought about how there weren't even 6 million dragons in all the realms and how any being could take_

_6 million lives without remorse. The very idea made him shutter._

_"So what do dragons eat?" Austin asked, changing the subject as he saw Spyro's expression._

_"Usually sheep." Spyro said_

_"Hmmm... I'm fresh out of sheep, looks like we're going shopping. Now how am I gonna pass you off as a human?"_

_"Why can't I just go like I am?" he asked._

_"Most people believe dragons are myths, and seeing a real one may attract unwanted attention."_

_"Ok, but why do you put cloth on yourself?" asked Spyro _

_"To keep warm but mainly because human society doesn't really sanction public nudity." Austin explained_

_"Now I'm gonna need to find you some clothes."_

_As he dug through his closet he found some of the clothes from when he was Spyro's size and they fit...kind of_

_"Hmmm. everything looks good but your tail is a dead giveaway, try tucking it along one of your back legs._

_Not perfect but it'll work, and if anyone asks, you have a skin condition."_

_Spyro, now standing upright, with a black hooded sweater, with the hood up, sunglasses, and blue jeans. He was about 4 inches shorter than Austin_

_When he stood on his hind legs, Austin was only 5'11._

_As they walked to his truck, Spyro stopped._

_"What is this?"_

_"It's called a truck, its gonna take us to food."_

_Spyro jumped in the cab, no further explanation needed._

_On the drive into town, Spyro saw the tall buildings and stared in awe_

_"Did humans build these too?"_

_"Humans built everything you see that isn't trees."_

_Spyro was amazed at the tall buildings, and when they arrived at the grocery store, Spyro gasped as they entered:_

_"What's this place called? It reminds me of a library, but with food... is this a food library?"_

_Austin laughed, "No, it's called a grocery store. It's where humans go and buy food."_

_"You mean you don't hunt for it?"_

_"Some still do, but I don't normally."_

_Once they were done shopping for mainly lamb, they headed back to Austin's house._

"_How old are you?" asked Spyro_

"_17" Austin answered_

"_What year is it?"_

"_It's the year of our lord 2007." Austin said jokingly_

"_Who's your lord?"_

"_Some people believe that there is an almighty, all powerful, all knowing super being that created all that exists." Austin said_

"_Do you believe that?" Spyro asked._

"_I don't know what to believe anymore, nothing has proved to me that one exists, but yesterday I didn't believe that purple dragons could fall from the sky and talk either. So right now, anything is possible."_

_When they got back to the house, they sat down to eat._

_Spyro ate all he could and then remembered a previous appointment he had made._

"_Oh damn, I forgot about ember!"_

"_Ember? That sounds like a girl dragons name if I ever heard one, which I haven't. Who's the lucky lady?"_

_Realizing he said to much he retracted his words._

"_She's nobody." He quickly recovered_

"_So she is a girl. You can tell me about her cause I sure don't know her."_

"_Well…. Ok. She looks like me except she is pink and her eyes… are… I can't describe them."_

"_You like her?"_

"_Yea."_

"_As a friend? Or more than that?"_

_Spyro never thought of her like that before, but maybe he was right, he did get a strange feeling in his chest when he saw her._

_But before Spyro could answer, he heard a whistling noise._

"_What's that noi-"_

"_SPYRO GET DOWN!" Austin yelled as he ducked under the heavy table._

_A mortar round landed right next to the house, detonating with a deafening boom._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Spyro yelled, his ears still ringing loudly._

"_I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! FOLLOW ME!"_

_They darted out of the demolished door as Austin grabbed his weapon and quickly departed as they heard the sound of approaching forces._

_Spyro and Austin fled into the woods, finally coming to a clearing and stopped to rest._

"_Does everything in this realm explode whenever it wants to?"_

"_No, but that was no random blast. That was black September. And_

_Before you ask, black September is a dangerously powerful underground militant cult. And 'surprise' they choose to attack on the 1st of September." Austin explained_

"_Why are they trying to kill you?"_

"_Because according to their 'prophecy' a male of 17 will rise up and destroy them and topple their evil empire, he will be a descendant of the line of Octavius, the Spartan warrior who led his group of 300 men against 10,000 armies of the Persian empire for 3 weeks before being killed. I did my research and I'm his great, great, great, great, great grandson."_

"_I know how you feel. In my realm, a prophecy foretold of my destiny, and my enemies are always trying to hurt my friends or me." Spyro said._

"_Why is that wooden and metal thing so important?" Spyro asked, examining the rifle._

"_It's called an assault rifle, its how humans settle their differences."_

"_Speaking of your realm, how do you plan to get back?" Austin asked_

"_I dunno, the professor sent me here and the portal closed behind me, I'm pretty sure it was supposed to stay open."_

"_There he is! The prophet! Kill him!"_

_Austin whipped around and saw two black September soldiers right behind them, their camo uniform and large black "S" emblazoned on the front, their helmet, gas mask combination hid their faces._

_He quickly drew his weapon and put two rounds into the first ones chest and one in the second ones head, before their weapons were even drawn._

"_We can't stay here Spyro, I know of a safe house where we can stay for tonight."_

_They walked through the dark woods until a small cave appeared in the distance._

"_This is more my style." Spyro said with a grin_

_The pair entered the cave and slept safely until morning._

_Spyro was awoken by the bright sunlight entering the mouth of the cave._

_Spyro yawned as he went to the cave entrance to find Austin._

"_Austin where are you?"_

"_Over here." He said, perched on top of the cave, sharpening a 10 inch knife before putting it back into its sheath._

"_Sleep well?" he asked as he jumped down to his level._

"_Yea. Where are your parents?"_

_Austin's expression saddened as he said, "They were killed by black September when I was 15, but not before my father taught me all he knew about survival, combat and warfare. He was part of an elite group of warriors known as the scarecrows. They were the most feared warriors in all the world and he taught me everything I know. Now it's up to me to destroy black September, just as the prophecy predicts."_

"_Standard evil fighting huh?" Spyro said. _

"_Yup" he answered._

I hope the professor found a way to open the portal again_ he thought to himself. Little did he know that's exactly what he was doing._

"Spyro, wake up!" yelled Cynder

"Ah what!" Spyro said

"Dude what was all that about?" asked Ash

"I don't know. I had another one of those flashbacks again Cynder." said Spyro

Upon hearing this Cynder looked thunderstruck.

"What could this mean Spyro?" asked Cynder

"Not sure. But whatever it is I have to endure it for the time being." replied Spyro

"We're still leaving right?" asked Psy

"Yes Psy, we are still leaving." replied Flame

"But what about Derrick?" asked Snow

"We'll take him with us." stated Spyro rather firmly

"You guys now the coordinates for the Professor's lab. Everybody grab your stuff and meet up there. I'll take care of Derrick."

"Copy that." Cynder, Flame, Snow, Ash, Nero, Silro, Lea, and Psy said at the same time.

While the others were gathering their possessions, Spyro blindfolded and bound Derrick. So that when he woke up, Derrick would have no idea where he is, or be able to attack anyone. After everyone had their stuff packed they left the Human Realm using their realm travelers

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done and I know that its also pretty long. The week of the 25****th****-30****th**** I was sick and because of the weather I had no school. As you can see I added another flashback to my chapter. I might keep it this way because it sort of lightens the load on me with chapters. I only own Derrick in this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6 Starkiller's Spy

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Chapter 6- Starkiller's Spy

While the others were gathering their possessions, Spyro blindfolded and bound Derrick. So that when he woke up, Derrick would have no idea where he is, or be able to attack anyone. After everyone had their stuff packed they left the Human Realm using their realm travelers in a blinding flash of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the dragons left, a mysterious figure came out of hiding. Unknown to the dragons this figure was actually spying on them for his master. This figure's name is Raistlin, the leader of the Conclave.

"Starkiller, the dragons have just left." Raistlin reported into the comlink that he had in his hand.

"Excellent, now that they are on there way here Raistlin, I have a new mission for you." said Starkiller into his own personal comlink.

"What would you like me to do for you my Master?" asked Raistlin

"I want you to go the leader of Black September, and speak with him about a possible alliance with us." replied Starkiller

"As you wish my Master." and with that Raistlin cut the transmission

Remembering what Derrick said about how Black September was after him. Raistlin went outside to see if he could summon them. Upon walking outside and removing his cloak to let the sun beat down on his wings, he was immediately assaulted by the Black September Hunter group.

"_Letta du bullts!" _Raistlin said stopping the bullets in there tracks

"Now that you know what I can do. I suggest that you stop and listen to what I have to say."

After seeing what the dragon could do, Lieutenant Fox ordered his men to drop their weapons.

"Now what is that you have to say dragon?" asked Lieutenant Fox

"I have orders from my master to speak with the leader of Black September. I am to tell General Crozier that my master would like to speak with him." Raistlin replied

"We will take you to him, but first I need your name." stated Lieutenant Fox

"My name is Raistlin." said Raistlin "Now could you take me to General Crozier."

"There is no need for you to come to me Raistlin." said General Crozier appearing out of nowhere to stand behind Raistlin

Upon hearing Crozier behind him Raistlin spun around and was preparing to use his magic, when he seen who it was, he stopped.

"So you are Crozier." Raistlin said

"Yes I am, and you must be Raistlin."

"Yes."

"Now what do you want to talk to me for?" Crozier asked

"I have orders from my master to let you know that he has a proposal for you."

"I'm listening."

"My master, Starkiller, would like to know if you want to form an alliance with him."

"It depends on what type of an alliance it is."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He should be here in about 30 seconds."

In another blinding flash of white light, stood Starkiller, after the light disappeared, Starkiller walked over to Crozier. As Starkiller walked toward Crozier, he realized that Starkiller was a very powerful dragon.

_This alliance might just be beneficial to me, _Crozier thought _Starkiller might just be able to help me get my revenge._

"Greetings Starkiller, my name is Crozier."

"I assume that Raistlin has told you about my alliance." Starkiller said

"He said that I should ask you about it."

"This alliance will be the ultimate down fall of Spyro and the others. So far phase one of my plan is complete."

"What's phase two?" asked Crozier

"Phase two is the alliance between me, you, and Galbatorix. Phase three is the final battle."

"Who is this Galbatorix?"

"Galbatorix is the king of Alagaësia."

"I will accept your offer Starkiller."

"Good. Oh and you should promote your corporal."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because he was the one who told Raistlin how to find you."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Corporal, front and center."

"Sir, yes, Sir."

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of captain. Congratulations Captain Rex."

"Thank you sir."

"My work here is done. I look forward to conducting business with you General. Come Raistlin we have work to do."

"Farewell Starkiller, till next time."

In another blinding flash of light Starkiller, Raistlin, and Crozier were gone.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got wrapped up in other stuff and school work.** **I own all of the characters in this story EXCEPT General Crozier, Galbatorix and Spyro.**


	8. Chapter 7 Starkiller and Galbatorix

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Chapter 7- Starkiller and Galbatorix

After Starkiller had finished talking with Crozier, he ported to Galbatorix's castle. When he arrived at the castle, Starkiller found himself face-to-face with about fifty guards. When the captain of the guard seen him he ordered his men to attack. As the guards were charging at Starkiller, he raised his right fore paw and smirking said:

"_Letta!"_

The captain of the guard seeing how his men were frozen in place ran away screaming about an attack. As the captain was running away Murtagh and Thorn show up to stop Starkiller.

"Stop right there dragon!" shouted Murtagh from Thorn's back

"I am not here to see you Murtagh. I'm here to see your master Galbatorix." replied Starkiller

Murtagh upon hearing Starkiller say his name became slightly confused.

_How can he know my name Thorn?_

_Don't know Murtagh, but don't underestimate him._

_No kidding._

"What business do you have with the king?"

"That is between me and him. Now I suggest that you step aside or take me to him."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you want to live, you will move aside."

"Your petty threats are meaningless fool!"

As Murtagh was drawing his sword, Starkiller had his out and pointed at Murtagh's throat so fast that it even threw Thorn of guard. Murtagh seeing how he was in a difficult position was preparing to use magic when Starkiller said:

"Don't even think about it if you want to live."

Thorn, upon seeing Murtagh in danger was preparing to come to his aid when:

_Stay right where you are Thorn, or Murtagh's life is forfeit._

Thorn, completely taken off guard by the sudden appearance of Starkiller in his mind, didn't budge from his spot ten feet away.

"Good, now that I have you attention. You will take me to Galbatorix."

"And if I don't?" asked Murtagh

"Then this is what will happen to you."

After Starkiller said this he pulls out a 9mm pistol and shoots the nearest guard in the head, killing him instantly.

Murtagh seeing this, finally agrees to take Starkiller to the king.

As they are walking through the castle Murtagh asks:

"Why do you need to see the king for?"

"Because, I have a proposal for him."

"What sort of a proposal?"

Starkiller refuses to answer Murtagh's question. Murtagh seeing how he won't get anything else out of Starkiller, he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

_I don't get it Thorn, why would this dragon come here for? Doesn't he know what Galbatorix is liable to do to him?_

_I don't know either Murtagh, all we can do is wait and see if what it is that he plans to do._

_I guess that you're right._

After this brief exchange between Murtagh and Thorn, the group finally reaches the king's audience chamber.

Once they arrive, Murtagh opens the door and ushers Starkiller to go inside.

Galbatorix upon seeing the orange and black dragon walking into his audience chamber starts to draw his sword when:

_I wouldn't do that if I were you Galbatorix._

"Who said that?"

"I did. Now if I was you, I would put that sword away before you get yourself hurt."

Seeing a dragon talk, Galbatorix was at a complete loss of words. But he quickly regained hi ability of speech to say:

"How dare you talk to me like that you insolent dragon!" shouted the king "Guards seize him!"

Out of about five doors came roughly twenty soldiers, all eager to do their king's bidding.

But little did they know, that the dragon in front of them, that they were supposed to capture, had suddenly redrew his 9mm.

The guards seeing this new weapon suddenly became a little scared of approaching Starkiller, for they had no idea what this new weapon was or what it did.

"Tell them to stay back or else Galbatorix."

"Or else what dragon?"

"This."

Starkiller points the 9mm at the closest guard and pulls the trigger. The guard having been shot in the head instantly drops like a rock, his brains and blood leaking out of his head onto the floor.

"What have you just done?"

"I warned you. But you didn't listen. Now I'm going to say this again, tell them to stop."

"Halt men, and return to where you came from."

The guards only to happy to oblige, after seeing their captain killed, ran back to the doors leading out of the room.

"Now that that is settled. I have a proposal to make."

"Go on."

"In a matter of days there will be a new threat to your kingdom than just the Varden and Eragon. This new threat consists of nine dragons. Their names are: Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Snow, Ash, Nero, Silro, Lea, and Psy."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"That's what the proposal is about."

"I'm listening."

"Now I would like to form an alliance with you to help destroy these dragons and rebels. Not only will it be me and you in this alliance but also a terrorist group known as Black September. With the three of us we can destroy these pests once and for all."

"Sounds good to me. But what's in it for you?"

"I only ask that you leave Spyro and Cynder to me."

"Fair enough. You have yourself a deal. Oh and what is your name dragon?"

"My name is Starkiller."

And with that part two of Starkiller's plan has fallen into place.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got wrapped up in a bunch of other stuff as well as my second story. I only own Starkiller in this chapter. R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 8 The First Meeting

**The Legend of Spyro: The New Enemy**

Chapter 8- The first Meeting

After Starkiller had talked to Galbatorix, he left to go back to where his hideout is. Starkiller then contacted both Crozier and Galbatorix to tell them:

"This is when we will have our first official meeting at."

Starkiller than proceeded to channel the data of their meeting place.

"The meeting is to take place in exactly one week from today. Here we will discuss our plans to get rid of Spyro and the others."

"_I will finally be able to get my revenge for what he did to me."_ Crozier said

"_There is also another problem Starkiller, or do you not remember?"_ stated Galbatorix

"Oh don't worry, I haven't forgotten. In fact I have a bit of a surprise for our young _Shur'tugal_. He is in for a rude awakening."

"_What is it you have in mind?_"

"You'll see after it happens."

"_What problem are you two talking about?"_ asked Crozier

"It is just a simple problem. Nothing for you to worry about. I will take care of it. In fact I have already prepared the solution."

"_I still want to know what the problem is."_

"Ok this is the problem. I was informed about three days ago about there being a free _Shur'tugal_ running around Alagaësia, and he has been causing several serious incidents."

"_What is a _Shur'tugal_?"_

"A _Shur'tugal _is a Dragon Rider."

"_Ah, so you are going to make sure he doesn't meet Spyro and the others?"_

"Like I said I already have it covered."

And with that Starkiller cut the transmission.

In a blinding flash of light, Spyro and the others finally arrive at home. But after the light vanishes they realize that the home they knew is gone.

"What the hell happened?" shouts Ash

"It appears that the Dragon Realms has been changed since we left." replied Nero

"I can see that smartass." countered Ash

"Then don't ask stupid questions Ash." remarked Cynder

"So….. Does anyone have any ideas as to how this could have happened?" asked Flame

"I don't think anyone does Flame." stated Spyro

"I wonder if everyone is still here?" asked Snow

"I hope so." replied Lea

"The only thing we can do is look. Right Spyro?" asked Silro

"That is the only thing that is available for us to do." replied Spyro

With this conversation over, Spyro and the others set out to explore their new home. As they were about to fly off, the young dragons and human heard the most awful noise possible. It was so horrible that it made their blood run cold. Fearing for their lives, they flew as fast as they could to escape whatever was making the noise. When they stopped flying they found themselves in a city. Having no idea where they were they decided to stop and find out.

"Where are we?" asked Flame

"Like any of us would know dumbass." snarled Ash

"Cool it Ash." Spyro ordered

"Whatever." Ash replied

"We need to know where we are and the only way to do that is to reveal ourselves to the world." Spyro said

"And we don't want to do that at the moment, right Spyro?" asked Cynder

"Exactly."

"Then what do we do?" asked Nero

"I don't know. Quick fly up higher."

Sensing someone looking up in their direction, Spyro orders the others to fly up as fast as they can to avoid being seen. But unknown to them that the thing that was watching them was actually another dragon named: Saphira.

Saphira was lying down outside of Eragon's tent when she sensed the presence of several creatures. Looking in the direction that they are in, she seen that they were actually 10 dragons and a human. Unsure about what she should do, Saphira tells Eragon.

_Eragon _

_What is it Saphira?_

_I just sensed the presence of 10 other dragons and a human._

_Where?_

_You won't see them now Eragon. They fly up higher in the air._

_Why?_

_I guess they sensed me looking at them._

_Damn. We could've used their help._

_I know. This war is taking a heavy toll on the Varden._

_We need to find a way to talk to them. If we can get to them before Galbatorix does, we just might when this war._

_But how are we going to talk to them Eragon?_

_I don't know. But we'll find a way._

_Ok._

Having told Eragon about what she had see, Saphira feels confident that she did the right thing.

_Damn it all to hell._

_What is it Spyro?_

_We've been spotted Cynder._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_How did it happen?_

_Didn't you feel that creature staring at us?_

_Kind of yeah. Why?_

_It was a dragon Cynder._

_WHAT?!? A dragon here?!?_

_Yes. But it's not a dragon like us though. It was bigger even than Malefore. _

_If it is bigger than Malefore, do you think it could be more powerful too?_

_I don't know and I don't want to know._

_Do you think it could be evil?_

_Maybe, maybe not. Do you want to ask?_

_Not in particular, no. Let's get Ash to do it._

_That would be funny._

_Do you want to tell him or should I Spyro?_

_It doesn't matter to me. Do you want to tell him Cynder?_

_Is that ok with you?_

_Yeah._

_Ok. I'll tell him._

"Hey Ash." called Cynder

"What?" replied Ash

"I have a job for you." Cynder stated

"What kind of job?" asked Ash

"The kind where I tell you what to do and you do it." replied Cynder

"Ha ha ha Cynder. Very funny."

"You asked a stupid question, so I gave you a stupid answer."

"Fine. What's my job?"

"You are to fly down to that military base encampment. Find a dragon and ask why it was staring at us and if it is evil or not." Cynder said

"What the hell?!? Why do I have to do that?"

"Because I said so. That's all the why you need." Spyro interrupted

"Well it's a shitty deal." Ash scathed

"I don't care how shitty it is. You are going to do it."

"Fine I will do it."

"Good. Now get going." Spyro said

Ash seething with anger, leaves the others behind as he flies down to the military base. When he gets there, Ash notices that the humans who were outside quickly back away and hide from him.

"I'm looking for a big dragon." Ash said to the humans

The humans begin to freak as they see that this is not what they expected to see in a dragon. Sensing their distress, Ash walks away searching the camp. After walking about 30ft, Ash realizes that he is being followed. Having no idea if it is friend or foe, he stops to challenge his pursuer. Turning around he sees that his pursuer is actually a human. Smirking, Ash walks up to the human.

"Who are and why are you following me?" Ash questioned

Completely taken aback by Ash talking, the human who was following him just stood there. Ash who was quick to annoy, and who was already pissed, was fuming over the human's lack of talking.

"Answer the damn question human!" Ash snarled

"My name is Eragon. As to why I'm following you is because I'm curious."

"Curious about what?"

"As to whom you are, where you come from, how come you are here, are there more like you, if so where are they?"

"Your curiosity is going to get the best of you. You're asking questions that you don't need answers to."

"Why not?" questioned Eragon

"Because it's not my place to answer them. That's why." Ash replied

"Then whose place is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Ignoring the question, Ash summons Spyro and the others to join him.

_Spyro get down here._

_Why Ash?_

_Because this human is asking questions that I can't answer._

_What kind of questions?_

_He wants to know who we are, where we come from, how come we are here, and why we are here._

_Damn these humans and their persistent questions._

_I know. You need to get down here._

_We will be there soon._

And with their conversation over, Ash returns to the conversation with Eragon.

"The others will be here soon."

Upon finding out that they had to reveal themselves anyway, Spyro tells the others that they had to go into the base to speak with a human.

"Let's go people."

And with that said, Spyro and the others headed for the base. When they get there, Spryo lands in front of Ash. While the others fall in behind Spyro.

"My name is Spyro. And this is our home."

"My name is Eragon and this is my _Skulblaka_, Saphira."

Upon hearing Eragon speak the draconian language, Spyro started to frown, as did the others.

"Why do you know draconian Eragon?" questioned Spyro

"Draconian?"

"Yes dumbass. Draconian. The dragon language."

"Oh. Well. I was taught it."

"We don't have time for this discussion."

"Who are the other dragons Spyro?"

"This is Cynder my wife, my best friend Flame and his wife Snow, Ash you've already met, Nero Ash's best friend, Sirlo and his wife Lisa, and last but not least Psy. The human's name is Derrick."

As Spyro was saying their names, each dragon would say hi.

"Hi." Cynder said

"Hi." said Flame and Snow together

Ash annoyed as it was, just frowned at Eragon.

"Chill out Ash." stated Nero

"How ironic Nero. You, an ice dragon, telling Ash, a fire dragon, to chill out." laughed Silro

After Sirlo said this, Lisa started to giggle.

"Don't bother trying to talk to derrick Eragon." stated Psy

"Why not Psy?"

"Because his ass is knocked out." Spyro interrupted

"Oh."

After all the introductions had been made, Eragon takes the young dragons to separate tents that were available for use.

**Good god this chapter took me forever to get done. I only own Starkiller and Derrick. All other characters belong to their original owners. I dedicate this chapter to the love of my life Hannah. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
